nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Ravenut
Christopher Ravenut is a male human Fighter/Wizard/Rogue and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Christopher Ravenut was an orphan boy found and raised by three Heroes of Unity. He grew to become an adventurer in his own right, ultimately being made Baron of Lurinlund. He investigated the hunt for the artifacts of the gods in 1129 and helped the Battle at Thorgain Peak, leading a small force of soldiers into the Dwarven Mountains. Background Christopher was born to two commoners in a small village that was destroyed by an unexpected monster attack in 1072. The Heroes of Unity slew the monsters but the nine year old Christopher was the only survivor. The heroes took him back to Emeron City and three of them, Benverho, Trista Ravenlark and Beastnut, took it upon themselves to care for an raise him. His surname "Ravenut" came from a combination of the names Ravenlark and Beastnut. Although Christopher was technically raised by the three who "officially" adopted him, in truth all of the Heroes of Unity had a hand in his upbringing. Dandy Lion enjoyed playing with him frequently when time allowed and Kyril Shatterstone and Russel Cormack would regularly give him treats from the Brewmaster's Beerstien and later employed him there for additional coin. Christopher was deeply saddened when Dandy vanished in 1173 after a trip to the Halfling Shires. In 1181, when Christopher was 18 he fell in love with Sullaria Ordell and married. They had a daughter, Ordell, later that year but she died in infancy. Two years later they had another child, Jonathan. Since Christopher grew up he received training from all three of his adoptive parents and when he was nearly 20 he struck out on his own becoming an adventurer, settling in Lurinlund with his wife and son. He was knighted in 1086 at 23 by Baroness Sirri Bryce given a position in her household. Five years later Baroness Sirri and her family were killed by a deranged Orcish assassin named D'Avran who infiltrated Calterburry Keep. Sir Christopher was away from Lurinlund on a mission, but led a group to hunt down D'Avran and slay him for his crimes. As Baroness Sirri had no surviving heirs Duke Lurin Talsar XVI was named Christopher as Baron of Lurinlund and took the position in 1091. As Baron of Lurinlund Baron Christopher proved to be a just, capable and popular ruler, initiating some reforms to help the lives of the commoners while increasing security along the eastern border to protect the farms and hamlets along the Plains of Galmar from attacks. Though he occasionally was forced to take up arms against threats from the Plains of Galmar, he led Lurinlund through a long period of peace in prosperity. When he had need of a court mage he approached the wizard Justil, offering him a position on the court. Justil agreed, and became a trusted adviser to Christopher on both magical and mundane matters. Hunt for Artifacts of the Gods In 1129 word Baron Christopher began hearing rumors about a plot to unearth certain magical artifacts for some unknown reason. He ordered his inquisitor to make inquiries and began investigating to learn what he could. The rumors kept bringing him back to a few facts: Sir Zadric Trield had hired a group of adventurers (the Heroes of Prophecy), the group was questing for the artifacts to hand over to him, and that he appeared to be clandestinely sending the artifices south to unknown parties. Although Baron Christopher didn't want to believe a fellow knight was betraying the kingdom, he could think of no other explanation when confronted with the facts. He directed his inquisitor to learn what he could about the Heroes of Prophecy and their whereabouts. Confronting the Heroes of Prophecy In the autumn of 1129 Baron Christopher received word that the Heroes of Prophecy were in the estate of Iest. Anticipating that they would be heading back to Emeron City, as his information said they were based there, he decided to confront them about their recent activities and service to Sir Zadric Trield. Along with his court wizard, Justil, and a pair of guardsmen Christopher rode quickly to Iest to catch them. He accused them of working against the interests of the kingdom but was quickly shocked to see that his childhood friend, Dandy Lion, was among them and looking not a day older than she had when he was ten years old. Dandy convinced him of her identity and that the other Heroes of Prophecy had good intentions and were not acting against the interests of the kingdom. Further discussion convinced Christopher that they were being used as dupes of Sir Zadric, though he had little to no proof of this to take to the King or to Zadric's leige. Baron Christopher demanded that the Heroes hand over whatever artifacts they had on them, but they declined. They admitted that they'd already given the Club of Galmar to Zadric, but stated that they would not hand over any the artifacts to him until the question of his loyalty was resolved. However, they also felt that they would be safest in their hands. Christopher was ill inclined to accept this but was swayed both by Dandy's promise that they would look after them and the vow of Kagami of Towa that if Zadric was, indeed, betraying them that she would not rest until he saw justice. Further Aid Christoper returned to Lurinlund and continued to monitor the situation and find out all he could in regards to the artifacts. Word that the Heroes of Prophecy had slain Sir Zadric and pursued his masters in the south helped to convince him that he had made the right choice to trust them. In the spring days of 1130 Dandy Lion and Kagami of Towa came to Lurinlund stating that they'd learned the purpose of the conspiracy collection the artifacts: To allow an evil god from another world to come to Goric. They stated that the items the enemy had managed to gather were being used in the ritual on Thorgain Peak in the Dwarven Mountains, and they requested aid from him. The situation was tricky, as the Dwarven Mountains were well in the territory of the Thorgain Kingdom, and sending troops into their borders could be an act of war. Still, time was very short and Dandy and Kagami assured Baron Christopher that should the enemy succeed the destruction that the Dragon Queen would cause in her bid against the gods would be massive. Christopher decided it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission given the circumstances and hastily gathered a small force of 200 soldiers to march to Thorgain Peak. The Battle at Thorgain Peak Baron Christopher's force, accompanied by Dandy Lion and Kagami of Towa, reached Thorgain Peak on the 15th of Unicorn, 1130. They found a force of 200 dwarves there under the command of General Harlock Hammerhand alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy and their allies: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Morak Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. The allied force faced the evil wizard Salvok who was was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Both Baron Christopher's and General Hammerhand's forces battled the dragons, taking heavy losses in the fight. Worse, during the fighting Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. After the Battle Baron Christopher was praised by both King Joslin and Thane King Farim Ironbreaker. Death Baron Christopher ruled for another three years after the battle of Thorgain Peak, dying in 1133 at the age of 69 of illness. His son Jonathan inherited the throne Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles